90scartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century
Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century is an animated television series, in which Sherlock Holmes is brought back to life in the 22nd century. The series is a co–production by DiC and Scottish Television and was nominated for a Daytime Emmy in 2001 for Special Class Animated Program. The concept of the series was created by Sandy Ross, a Scottish Television executive, who came up with the idea while skiing in Aspen in 1996. On February 21, 2012, Mill Creek Entertainment released Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century- The Complete Series on DVD in Region 1. Plot Set in the 22nd century in New London, Inspector Beth Lestrade of New Scotland Yard is chasing grotesquely deformed French rogue geneticist Martin Fenwick, when she realizes that his companion is none other than the 19th century criminal mastermind, Professor James Moriarty (this is not the original Moriarty but in fact his clone, created from cells taken from his corpse, which Holmes had buried in a Swiss ice cave). Famous biologist Sir Evan Hargreaves (who looks just like Doyle) has just invented cellular rejuvenation. Beth knows that Holmes survived and actually lived to a ripe old age, and further knows that his corpse is preserved in a glass-walled, honey-filled coffin in the basement of New Scotland Yard (this may be both a reference to the legend that Alexander the Great's body was preserved in honey, which does not rot, and also to the fact that, as stated in the original stories by Doyle, Holmes became a beekeeper once he retired). She takes the body from the basement and delivers it to Sir Evan. The biologist then uses his cellular rejuvenation technique to return life and youth to Holmes's body, so that the detective can combat Moriarty. As a descendant of the original Inspector Lestrade, Beth has inherited Dr. Watson's journals. When she has her law enforcement robot, or compudroid (whom she calls Watson) read them for information about Holmes, it ends up emulating the personality of the good doctor. Holmes also ends up getting his old Baker Street rooms back (they'd been preserved as a museum). Lestrade's compudroid assumes the name, face, voice, and mannerisms of Dr. Watson to assist Holmes in both his crime-solving duties and his difficult assimilation to England in the 22nd century. During the series, Holmes and Watson often work on retainer for New Scotland Yard, with Beth Lestrade as their supervising officer and Superintendent Greyson as hers, but they also work for private citizens. They are often assisted by the new Baker Street Irregulars: soccer player Wiggins, the Eliza Doolittleish Deidre, and the paraplegic Tennyson (who communicates through electronic beeps only Holmes seems to comprehend ironically). However, Wiggins and Deidre understand and communicate with Tennyson in The Adventure of the Dancing Men. The primary villains are Moriarty and his henchman Fenwick, but they only appear in about half of the episodes. Many episodes are direct rewrites of the original stories by Arthur Conan Doyle—such as "The Empty House", "The Speckled Band", "The Five Orange Pips", "The Red-Headed League", and "The Engineer's Thumb" — while others are drastically different from the stories on which they are supposed to be based. The series is visually a blend of traditional 2-D and 3-D CGI animation. Each episode is inspired by one of the literary works of Arthur Conan Doyle. Characters Sherlock Holmes (voiced by Jason Gray-Stanford) Dr. Watson (voiced by John Payne) Inspector Beth Lestrade (voiced by Akiko Morison) Episodes Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century has a total of 26 episodes spread over 2 seasons that were produced from September 1999 to July 2001. Reference Category:1999 Premieres Category:Fox Shows Category:Shows Category:2001 Endings